Talk:Solving Mysteries
Do the rewards for solving mysteries persist when you move to an island with different mysteries, or do only the ones on your current island count? Clearly some of them will only work if you have access to the mystery itself -- you can't drop babies or chop wood from something that's not there. But what about things like the bonus for using tools? Beth Moursund 03:16, May 17, 2010 (UTC) * the fountain and the moai: any tribe member who's used it will keep the benefits after you move, but obviously you can't use it on new tribe members if it's not on your current island. * the evertree: in theory, still usable as long as it's on your current island. in practice (due to a bug), it doesn't appear at all on a new island after you've solved it. * ancient stone and cornucopia: it's a one-off reward. * iron oxide: you keep the speed bonus after solving, even if it's not on your current island * star/moon stones: in theory, I *think* you should keep the bonuses even if they're not on your current island. in practice, they're buggy and don't work anyway. I'll work this into the article when I've got more time (unless someone else beats me to it). Rhydian jones 10:10, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Difficulty solving Children's Moai My friend is having great difficulty solving the Children's Moai. She has dropped several newborns on the Moai and nothing is happening except a message telling her the baby "feels a great sense of peace." She's not getting flowers in her flower pots, and there seems to be nothing she is doing incorrectly. Do you have any advice? Has anyone else experienced this kind of problem with the Moai? Please let me know so I can pass the information on to Deandra! She's been ever so patient with a problem she has no idea how to fix! While doing everything right, she is unable to successfully solve the Children's Moai Mystery. Thank you for any and all help and advice! This is a wonderful resource. I refer gamers to it daily! Sincerely, Katie Finnell ```` katie, it sounds like it might be a glitch to me, but you'd be better off asking on the discussion boards on facebook Rhydian jones 12:05, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Buggy Mysteries any reason why the info about bugs was removed? Seemed to me that it was useful to mention it here (as long as we keep an eye on the page and update it when they're fixed), but I don't want to add it back in if there's a good reason for taking it out. Rhydian jones 12:27, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure either...I agree with you Rhydian. The history shows that user 96.235.250.53 removed it but I don't know if someone forgot to log in or what. Should I put it back in and see what happens? Coffeebuzz 17:06, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Ancient Stone correction? The wiki says: REWARD: 100,000 Science points. This is only awarded once at the time of solving it. I just received 200K Science points for solving this mystery. michelle ' 22:40, June 6, 2010 (UTC)' I suspect that the exact amount depends on which if any of the technology options you've researched. Testing that theory may be tricky tho. Rhydian jones 13:58, June 7, 2010 (UTC) More likely is the chance that it depends on the level of your science building, the same way moondust amounts vary. RFairney 20:53, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Moondust Is there any other ways to use moondust besides making your people younger? 16:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC) dyed silk How do I use the already dyed silk? When I make new clothes it is not on the list. 02:39, October 2, 2010 (UTC) When you "Create" an item that requires silk, a window will pop-up asking you which silk you want to use. Coffeebuzz 03:50, October 2, 2010 (UTC) the great ark I am wanting to build an ark and it says I can only build one ark. I do not have an ark on this island. Also how do I visit my other island? 02:38, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Try clearing your browser's cache and reloading the page. If you left people on an old island, then click on the bottom right icon on the right-hand toolbar...there's a picture of an ark on the button. A window will pop-up asking which island you want to go to. (P.S. For faster replies to questions, use the Facebook Discussion Board instead: Discussions ) Coffeebuzz 03:50, October 2, 2010 (UTC) GLICH IN BUILDING MY WOOD WAREHOUSE I'VE BEEN AUTOMATICALLY RESET TO 5,000 ON MY WOOD WAREHOUSE. TO BUILD MY ARK, I HAVE TO HAVE10,000 WOOD STORAGE BUT WHENEVER I TRY AND UPGRADE THE WAREHOUSE, IT AUTOMATICALLY RESETS TO 5,000 INSTEAD OF 10,000. THIS HAS HAPPENED TO ME TWICE. WHAT SHOULD I DO? ---- New Wooden Family Mystery. I have tried activating this mystery several times. I have 4 women on my island. 1 has 2 children & the other 3 have one child apiece. I placed the 1st woman on there & all it said was "Laramie thinks this Statue repersents a nice small family. Looking after her children can be draining at times! But she loves them dearly." I tried placing the 2nd woman on there with 2 children. But I get the same box with the same dialog. I thought it was supposed to drop a stone or crystal with each woman you placed on it, in order of amount of Children. Nothing is happening. Is this a Glitch? Or am I doing something wrong? My sister has the same mystery...you have to place first a mum with one child, then another mum with two childrem, repeat this process with different women always until a woman with 5 children is placed then you've completed it. After every woman a gem appears. That's what she told me anyway :P 3rd Island... I now have 3 islands I navigate between & except for the 5 I brought to the island, NO ONE will do what they are assigned to do! The Original 5 do their assigned jobs, but the Children they have had on the island since they have gotten there, won't do any Science research. (And the children are all grown now) That is the ONLY task they have been given but they wont even go to the Science station. This is the only island Im having problems with. Is anyone else having this same problem? My Wooden Family Mystery STILL isnt working! (I posted the tread above this one) I have the same problem with my second island! No one will do any research! Some one help! lol New Mysteries Any new Mysteries coming in the near future?